


The falldown of a certain Liar and a Black Cat

by StrawberryStar07



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste is Not Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir messed up big time, Adrien salt, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Black Cat!Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lukanette, Lukanette is endgame, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Caline Bustier, Mentioned Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mentioned Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Mentioned Principal Damocles (Miraculous Ladybug), Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStar07/pseuds/StrawberryStar07
Summary: What happens when a certain Liar lies about Marinette working for Hawk Moth? What happens when a certain Black Cat believes that lie? See it for yourself.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	The falldown of a certain Liar and a Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta warn you. This fanfiction has Adrien Salt/Bashing, Lila Salt/Bashing, Class Salt, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng Salt/Bashing, Caline Bustier Salt/Bashing and Principal Damocles Salt/Bashing.  
> It's also pretty dark with an attempted murder in it.

It was a normal day for Marinette. She has been bullied for months by Lila and everyone hated her. Even Adrien and her parents. The only ones that don't hate Marinette are Luka, Chloé, and Kagami. Chloé became one of Marinette's friends when she realized that Marinette became more miserable each day. 

The 3 of Marinette's friends were angry at Marinette's old friends because they believed someone they only knew a couple of months over someone they knew all their life. They were especially angry at Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette's parents. After all, they were Marinette's best friends and her parents. 

Chloé and Kagami stopped talking to Adrien the second he started believing Lila's lies were true. Luka and Marinette started dating after a while. He made her happy and she started falling for him. Chat Noir also started telling Ladybug how bad of a person Marinette is. He keeps telling her that Marinette should be dead which broke her heart. 

One day he came over to Marinette's and wanted to kill her with his cataclysm. That was the last straw for Marinette. She transformed into Ladybug right in front of him and her friends. They came over to comfort Marinette and they were pretty successful. But then Chat Noir came and tried to kill Marinette. They never thought they would see Paris's hero try and kill an innocent person. They wouldn't even have thought he would try killing Hawk Moth. 

But then Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Their heart broke. They never thought the crime-fighting duo would fall apart. But it wasn't only their heart that broke at that moment. Chat Noir and Ladybug's hearts broke too. Marinette may have known that Chat Noir wanted her dead but she would have never thought he would try to kill her. 

After all only a few months ago before Lila persuaded Chat Noir into thinking Marinette is the devil he usually came over to Marinette's once a week to talk about all kinds of things. They were friends as Marinette and Chat Noir. But here they were... Chat Noir tried to kill her and it broke her heart. But what were Chat Noir's thoughts? 

You probably guessed it. He was heartbroken. Turns out Marinette, the girl he thought who was a devil was the love of his life, his lady. He couldn't believe it. After all this time it was her. Then it dawned on him. He just tried killing her, the love of his life. He almost killed his lady. Could he even still call her his lady after what he just tried? The answer was no... He couldn't... And he knew it... But that wasn't what mattered. 

He now just realized that Lila was a Liar. He just now realized that if Marinette was Ladybug then there was no way that Marinette worked for Hawk Moth or that she was a bad person in general. It was one of Lila's lies and he knew from the beginning that Lila was a Liar and yet he thought so bad of Marinette that he wanted to believe Lila was saying the truth. Ladybug then noticed that Chat Noir was caught in his thoughts. 

She could see in his tear-streaked face that he regrets what he just tried doing. She used this to her advantage and made him cataclysm a piece of paper. She then removed his ring and whispered in his ears: "I'm sorry Kitty... But it's your own fault.". 

The moment his transformation faded shocked everyone in the room even more than they already were. In the place of Chat Noir now stood a crying Adrien Agreste. It broke Marinette's heart even more. The guy she used to have a crush on, who she thought was perfect was the goofy, flirty, and pun-loving Chat Noir who just tried killing her. 

This revelation made Luka, Chloé, and Kagami angry. They were heartbroken too but their anger dominates their sadness. Knowing it has been Adrien this whole tame made them hate him even more. 

After Adrien left, Marinette went to Master Fu's. She explained to him what Adrien has been doing with his Miraculous to her and maybe others he hated. Master Fu then hugged Marinette and told her that it was a good thing she took his Miraculous. He also told her that this time she should decide who gets the Miraculous of the black cat. She then asked if she could have two more permanent partners. 

When Marinette got home she made both Kagami and Chloé permanent Miraculous holders. Kagami got the Dragon Miraculous again but her costume changed because Hawk Moth knew about her being the Dragon Miraculous Holder. She now had a brand new Costume and Hero Name. Chloé got the Bee Miraculous. But like Kagami, she got a new costume and Hero Name because everyone knew she used to be Queen Bee.  
Marinette decided that Luka should be the new black cat. 

After that, she called the authorities and told them about the situation in school, the situation with her parents, and about the near murder by Chat Noir. She also explained that Ladybug saved her and that Ladybug told her that Chat Noir couldn't hurt her anymore because Ladybug took away his Miraculous and gave it to someone else. She also told them that she didn't know who he was though but she thought she still should report it. 

In the next week, the school was closed for research. In the meantime, Marinette's parents were sentenced in court for child neglect. When school started again not only Lila was expelled but also Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier. Marinette's old friends and classmates were feeling bad for believing Lila and tried contacting Marinette. 

They wanted to apologize to her but Marinette changed schools. Marinette now went to Kagami's school. The same goes for Chloé and Luka. They all go to Kagami's school but no one of Marinette's old classmates knows where she now goes. 

For Lila though... She was expelled and has to deal with a lawsuit against slander, truancy, and some other things she did to make her lies more believable. In the end, Marinette got her happy ending while the others got what they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my Fanfiction. I wrote it about a year ago in school. I randomly had this idea and decided to publish it now. It's the first time I've ever wrote a fanfiction so I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I'm not very creative if I'm being honest. I'm also new to writing stories on ao3 so I'm really sorry if I used the wrong warnings or tags.


End file.
